Lovers in Danger
by loveth4
Summary: Clarice rends une visite à Lecter pour le remercier de son aide lors de l'affaire Buffalo Bill... mais un événement inattendu vient perturber leur entretien... le danger n'a jamais été aussi près d'eux. Va t-il les rapprocher ? (Le résumé est plutôt nul parce que je ne veux pas spoiler ma fanfic alors venez lire ;) )
1. Chapter 1 : Revelations

**Bonsoir, alors voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Le Silence des Agneaux et donc sur notre couple favori Hannibal/Clarice. Alors je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, vous vous dîtes que j'ai déjà une fanfic en cours, qu'elle n'est pas terminée et qu'il faudrait que je la termine avant de commencer celle là sinon je ne vais en terminer aucune... FAUX !**

**Car celle-ci est déjà écrite sur papier du moins, donc il ne me reste plus qu'à la poster et elle est assez courte. **

**En ce qui concerne cette fiction : L'intrigue se situe juste après la nomination de Clarice, donc à la fin du Silence des Agneaux, Lecter ne s'est pas encore évadé car il n'en a pas encore eu l'occasion et de toutes façons ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manque. **

**Bref sans plus attendre voici le Chapitre 1 !**

**Chapitre 1 : La Révélation**

Clarice Starling était considérée comme un héro ! Arrêter et tuer Buffalo Bill l'avait rendue célèbre, presque dans tout le pays et grâce à cette affaire elle avait pu être finalement accrédité. Mais elle avait aussi découvert le mauvais côté de cette « célébrité » : les journalistes. A présent elle ne pouvait plus sortir de chez elle, sans être abordé par une dizaine de personnes lui posant des tas de questions, cela faisait trois jours que cela durait et elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre :

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti en tirant sur Buffalo Bill ? » « Vous considérez-vous comme une meurtrière ? »... et toujours les mêmes questions. Non décidément, la popularité, ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais Clarice était tout de même fière de ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir, grâce à son intervention, Catherine Martin avait pu être sauvé. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement de son fait. Non Catherine Martin pouvait remercier également le Docteur Lecter, car sans lui, Starling n'aurait jamais pu trouver Buffalo Bill à temps.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Clarice Starling se trouvait à Memphis. Le Sénateur Martin avait tenu à remercier le Docteur pour sa coopération, même s'il avait tenté de duper la police. La politicienne était une femme de parole, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Clarice Starling se rendait donc dans ce qu'on appelait, « le Donjon ». Cet endroit où le Docteur Lecter était enfermé faisait frémir les passants et les voisins : _Et si jamais il s'évadait ?. _

Mais cette fois, Chilton ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher non, elle agissait sur ordre du Sénateur Martin. Mais Clarice ne se rendait pas à Memphis seulement pour Mme Martin, mais également pour remercier le Docteur Lecter de son aide, elle même.

Les agents à l'entrée visiblement embêtés de devoir la laisser rentrer, lui demandèrent armes et tout objets jugés dangereux. La jeune femme accepta et puis de toutes façons elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fois arrivée devant la pièce où Lecter était enfermé, les agents Boyle et Pembry l'accueillirent exactement comme la première fois.

« Vous savez que vous ne devez pas dépasser la barrière ? » Lui demanda Boyle après avoir vérifié son autorisation.

« Oui » Répondit la jeune femme ne relevant pas le fait qu'il lui avait posé exactement la même question la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à croire qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle ou bien sortait-il la même question à chaque visiteur qui venait ici ? Il avait peut-être appris cette phrase par cœur, tel un élève apprenant sa poésie.

Clarice s'approcha de la cage, le souffle court. Cet homme ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, non plus maintenant. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Mais il l'impressionnait. Face à lui, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement stupide. Il la regardait parfois de haut, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de l'énerver.

Lecter était en train de lire le journal dont elle voyait les gros titres «_ Une jeune recrue du FBI tue Buffalo Bill et sauve la fille du Sénateur Martin ». _

« Bonsoir Clarice » Fit-il sans lever les yeux de son journal « Vous venez m'annoncer que ce bon vieux Jack me remercie de ma coopération ? »

« En fait Docteur je suis venue à la demande du Senateur Martin »

Il émit un petit rire narquois.

« Oh ! Lui ou Elle pour moi cela ne représente aucune différence. Ils font cela juste par volonté de briller, il s'agit d'un simple prétexte pour jouer les hypocrites et vous le savez j'en suis sûr agent Starling ! »

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de sa lecture, et cela la perturbait grandement elle n'aimait pas parler à quelqu'un lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas son regard. Surtout à cet homme, il était déjà assez difficile à cerner.

« Je viens également vous remercier personnellement pour votre aide à mon égard » Fit la jeune femme.

Cette fois, son regard croisa celui de Clarice. Son regard si bleu et si perçant qui était particulièrement hypnotique et mystérieux. Starling n'avait jamais pu y lire une quelconque émotion. Et c'était peut-être ce qui l'intriguait tant dans cet homme. La prenait-elle pour une hypocrite ? Parce qu'elle était sincère ! Elle le remerciait autant pour son aide dans cette affaire que pour ce qu'il avait fait... il avait fait taire les cris des agneaux qu'elle avait entendu pendant tant d'années dans ses cauchemars.

« Ah ! Dois-je comprendre que vous m'êtes reconnaissante ? Pas sûr que vos amis du FBI apprécient cela ma chère ! »

« En effet Docteur, mais vous savez, je n'en ai rien à faire ! »

Il sourit. Ah cette chère Clarice ne changerait jamais. Il aimait cela chez elle, ce caractère implacable mêlée à une sensibilité certaine la rendait absolument désirable et attachante. Elle n'avait pas hésité, n'était pas honteuse de l'admettre et cela le surprit énormément.

« Les agneaux pleurent-ils encore ? »

« Non... ou en tous les cas plus autant qu'avant. »

« Félicitations pour votre nomination agent très spéciale Starling ! Que ressentez-vous ? Pensez-vous que votre Papa serait fier de vous parce que c'est pour cela que vous faîtes ce métier n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas finir comme votre mère à nettoyer des motels ! »

Encore ce petit jeux ! Il n'arrêtait donc jamais. Elle décida de ne pas rentrer dans ce petit jeu de questions réponses, car elle savait qu'une fois mêlé à cela, elle ne pourrait plus en sortir.

« Merci, mais ma nomination n'aurait pas été possible sans votre aide Docteur. »

« Je ne crois pas Clarice, c'est vous qui avez trouvé Buffalo Bill, vous qui avez cette brûlure de poudre sur la joue qui d'ailleurs contraste avec votre beau visage. Dîtes-moi qu'avez-vous ressenti en tirant sur Jame Gumb ? »

« De la peur » Répondit-elle sincèrement « Il allait me tirer dessus, c'était cela ou bien mourir »

« Ah la peur de mourir ! Une très bonne excuse n'est-ce pas ? Et à présent regrettez-vous votre geste agent Starling ? Pensez à votre père Clarice, il est mort de la même façon... vous ne valez peut-être pas mieux que ces petits cambrioleurs ont tiré sur l'officier municipal qu'il était ? »

Clarice ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Elle sentait la peur, la détresse mais surtout la colère s'insinuer en elle. Que cherchait-il en lui disant ceci ? S'il cherchait à la déstabiliser c'était réussi !

« Quel est votre but ici Docteur Lecter ! Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec cette exploration de mon esprit. Vous voulez me faire culpabiliser ? Me pousser au suicide ? Je suis pas une de vos victimes ! Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! D'ailleurs cela vous arrive t-il de penser à vos victimes ? Vous mettez-vous à leur place ? Ressentez-vous leur peur ?! »

Elle avait débité cela sans vraiment se rendre compte du ton agressif qu'elle avait employé. Mais lorsqu'elle se sentait agressée, Clarice mordait, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ! Elle détestait s'apitoyer sur son sort !

Lecter ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant la jeune femme s'énerver seule. Cela ne l'amusait pas non. Cela l'éclairait sur la personnalité de Clarice Starling, cette personnalité qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Non Clarice, pas vous poussez au suicide, vous aider à y voir claire en vous. Votre mort ne m'intéresse pas. Le monde est plus intéressant si vous en faite partie »

Clarice fut surprise, elle ne pensait pas être aussi importante aux yeux du criminel. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour, elle lui avait juste parlé.

« Je dois savoir Docteur, pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi vous ? Réfléchissez, qu'est ce qui pourrait me pousser à vous apprécier autant ? »

L'appréciait-il vraiment ou se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle tenta de déchiffrer son regard mais il restait insondable.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux lire en vous docteur, je n'ai pas votre talent. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de « talent » »

Clarice faillit fermer les yeux. Cet homme était tellement agaçant ! Et pourtant tellement fascinant et ses yeux d'un bleu si perçant, tellement beaux ! Il avait lu en elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant... il avait pris soin d'elle en quelques sortes, l'avait « soignée » si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi !

« Faîtes appel à votre instinct, il ne vous a que rarement tromper n'est ce pas ? »

Elle réfléchit.

« Je vous amuse ? Je suis comme l'une de vos victimes, en réalité vous ne m'appréciez pas, je ne suis qu'une distraction pour vous. »

Il fronça les sourcils, continuant de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que je vous inspire ? »

« Oh moi je vous apprécie Docteur, et vous trouve intelligent, mais je doute que ce soit réciproque.

« Je vous aime Clarice ! »

_Qu-quoi ? _Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comment cela pouvait-être possible. Il n'avait pas bronché, son regard n'avait pas cillé et il continuait à la fixer étrangement. Lecter avait sûrement perçu son rougissement et sa gêne. Clarice ne savait que répondre, cette déclaration aussi subite qu'inattendue l'avait laissée sans voix.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière elle. Lecter leva brusquement les yeux et elle se retourna.

Les deux gardiens Boyle et Pembry se relevèrent leurs armes en mains. Deux nouveaux coups de feu, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proches, l'un toucha Boyle qui percuta le sol le premier une balle figé dans la poitrine, son revolver vola non loin de Clarice.

« Lâchez votr... » S'écria Pembry,

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase une balle l'atteignit dans la jambe, un homme cagoulé pénétra dans la pièce et l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête...

…

**Haha je sais, terminer là dessus est sadique de ma part. Mais enfin je vous promets de poster le prochain chapitre très vite étant donné que la fanfic est déjà terminée. Donc vous n'attendrez pas bien longtemps. N 'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, cela me fait vraiment plaisir lorsque vous le faites et m'encourage à continuer:).**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cambriolage

**Merci pour vos reviews, sans plus attendre voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Chapitre 2 : Cambriolage.**

Clarice regarda avec horreur le corps de Pempry heurter le sol. L'homme cagoulé releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent, puis se posèrent sur l'arme de Boyle qui avait glissé à quelques mètres de Clarice. Celle-ci se jeta en avant afin de récupérer le revolver et ainsi maîtriser l'intru, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle, ayant tout de suite compris ses intentions. Il envoya voler l'arme plus loin d'un coup de pied si bien placé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été donné par un joueur de foot professionnel.

Avec son bras libre il frappa le visage de l'agent du FBI, la faisant basculer en arrière. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et elle émit un cri de douleur. Avant de tomber au sol violemment. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, elle leva les yeux et put voir le Docteur Lecter saisir brusquement ses barreaux, le regard assassin, mais ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. L'homme la saisit par les cheveux et leva son arme prêt à tirer. Clarice ferma les yeux, attendant avec terreur le moment où elle entendrait le coup de feu partir et l'emporter ainsi loin de cet endroit, dans l'horreur du néant de la mort. Mais une voix interrompit l'échéance !

« Bordel Marcus qu'est ce tu es en train de faire là !? Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez tué d'hommes pour aujourd'hui »,

Deux autres personnes cagoulées étaient entrées. Toutes armées et visiblement consciente de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Vu leur carrure, Clarice se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'hommes et son instinct avait vu juste.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Jack ! » Répondit le dit Marcus qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son arme de la tempe de la jeune femme. « Je te rappelle tout de même que sans moi vous ne serez jamais rentrés ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour commettre des meurtres ! »

Marcus, poussa un soupir de mécontentement et lâcha Clarice qui en fut tout de même soulagée... mourir ne faisait pas partie de ses projets dans l'immédiat. Lecter lui aussi laissa paraître le soulagement sur son visage.

« Bon qu'est que je fais d'elle alors ? » Demanda Marcus visiblement déçu « Et de lui ? »

Il désigna Hannibal Lecter du menton. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Clarice leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant une quelconque aide de sa part et se trouva tout de suite stupide. Comment pouvait-il l'aider, enfermé dans cette cage ? Non elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'attendre.

« Moi je peux m'occuper d'elle » Ricana le troisième homme en montrant la jeune femme, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

L'agent du FBI frissonna, elle avait de peur de comprendre ce que cet homme entendait par : « s'occuper » d'elle. L'homme qui devait s'appeler Jack émit un soupire bien audible, sans doute se demandait-il se qu'il faisait avec de tels coéquipiers.

« D'accord Embry ! Fouille la, mais cela m'étonnerait que tu trouves une arme sur elle. Ensuite jette la dans la cage du Cannibale, ça devrait lui faire plaisir, voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé de chaire humaine. »

« T'entends Lecter ?! » L'apostropha Marcus « On te fais un cadeau, en échange tu vas être bien gentil d'accord ? »

Mais Hannibal ne les regarda même pas. Il avait vu la lueur effrayée passer dans le regard de Clarice. Il comprenait, entrer dans la cellule d'un dangereux psychopathe n'avait rien de réjouissant, alors le Docteur la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas Clarice, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vous le promet ! »

« Ta gueule ! » S'exclama Embry « J'aime pas quand quelqu'un parle quand je touche une femme ! »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la fit se lever.

« Sois une gentille fille » Lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Ton que Clarice n'apprécia pas du tout. Et elle apprécia encore moins lorsqu'il en profita pour lui peloter les fesses. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Son genoux alla trouver les parties intimes de l'homme et la rencontre fut... pour le moins violente. Embry poussa un cri de douleur, repoussant la jeune femme et se tenant l'entre jambe.

« Salope ! »

Marcus saisit Clarice par le bras avant que celle-ci n'en profite pour prendre l'arme de son camarade. Jack qui avait sorti sa mallette vint l'aider à ouvrir la cellule, tenant en joue le Docteur Lecter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Marcus la jeta à l'intérieur violemment. Embry qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa blessure, s'approcha de la cage et lui cracha dessus.

« Je te jure que si on termine en avance, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer pétasse ! »

Puis il suivit les deux autres. Clarice se laissa glisser contre les barreaux et s'assit sur le sol de la cellule. Lecter s'approcha doucement d'elle et déchira un petit bout de son T-shirt, elle leva les yeux vers lui, interloquée, alors qu'il lui tendait.

« Pour éponger le sang sur votre visage. Je suis désolée je n'ai que cela à vous offrir. »

Ah oui ! Son nez, Clarice avait complètement oublié, la douleur qui était parti à cause de l'adrénaline revenait à présent à grand pas.

« Merci » Finit-elle par dire.

« Puis-je examiner tout cela ? Afin de vérifier s'il n'y a pas de fracture ? Vous vous rappelez je suis médecin, j'ai quelques notions dans le domaine. »

Starling se méfiait, mais l'aveu qu'il lui avait fait juste avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus lui revint en mémoire. Elle hocha donc la tête en signe d'autorisation... ne sachant pas tellement si elle faisait une bêtise ou non. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, examinant son visage. Ses mains étaient douces, ce qui la surprit énormément, car cette douceur contrastait avec le personnage, avec le psychopathe qu'il était. Il la touchait, sans lui faire mal, sans être brusque. Ils étaient très proches, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait l'approcher d'aussi près... et cela la terrifiait, c'était presque comme si elle s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un tigre, un prédateur dangereux. Mais il ne semblait pas agressif. Son regard était inquisiteur. En cet instant il n'était pas le Cannibal... il était le médecin.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, cela la fit étrangement frissonner. Son nez la faisait souffrir, mais lorsqu'elle regardait dans ces yeux bleus azurs qui la fixaient, elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme s'ils avaient quitté ce monde, Clarice était hors espace-temps.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, bien que cet ingrat ait frappé fort »

Il jeta un regard assassin en direction des hommes qui à présent tentait de briser le mur de droite avec une masse.

« Que cherchent-ils à votre avis ? » Demanda la jeune femme, après avoir suivi son regard.

« La Richesse ! L'argent. Cet endroit est une véritable œuvre d'art Clarice. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'ils trouvent de quoi devenir milliardaires ! »

« Et vous Docteur, vous intéressent-elles ces Richesses ? »

Il reposa son regard sur elle, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Oh non ! Pas cette richesse là. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus précieux auquel j'aspire dans cette pièce, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'or. »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Starling n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit Clarice... que ressentez-vous à propos de ce que je vous ai avoué ? »

C'était LA question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'elle avait peur de répondre... peur de sa réponse. Et d'ailleurs Starling ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je croyais que les psychopathes et sociopathes étaient incapables de ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que les spécialistes disent. Mais honnêtement qu'en savent-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas Docteur » répondit Clarice « Ne faîtes-vous pas tout cela pour vous amuser ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ai-je déjà menti ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Docteur, vous trichez » Elle sourit taquine. « Et non vous ne m'avez pas menti »

« Cela vous embêterait, n'est-ce pas que je vous mente. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

« … Peut-être »

Elle l'avait bluffé ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle montre un peu de sincérité, car, selon lui, elle était encore incapable de s'avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Car il en était certain à présent, elle ressentait forcément quelque chose, cette lueur dans son regard ne pouvait le tromper... mais peut-être était-ce lui qui espérait ?

Un hélicoptère passa devant les grandes fenêtres. Faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Merde ! » S'eclama Jack « Marcus éteins les lumières ! »

Il se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans le noir total seuls les lumières de la ville et le projecteur de l'hélicoptère les éclairaient. Puis une voix sortie d'un mégaphone s'écria.

« FBI, vous êtes cernés ! »

« Le FBI? Pour un cambriolage ? » Fit Embry

« Il vienne pour vous Clarice... » Chuchota Lecter à son oreille. La faisant frissonner. « … Ou pour moi, ils doivent croire qu'il s'agit d'une évasion »

« Ils sont là pour lui » Fit Jack en désignant Lecter

« Putain Marcus, je t'avais dit d'entrer discrètement et toi tu as décidé de tuer tous ceux que tu croisais ! »

« Je te rappelles que sans moi vous ne seriez jamais entrés là dedans. Et ce n'est pas pour lui qu'ils viennent, mais pour elle »

« Elle ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Clarice.

« C'est l'agent du FBI qui a tué Buffalo Bill !

« Une agent du FBI hein ? » Fit Embry « Elle va servir la petite conne finalement... Oh oui... elle va nous aider à sortir ! »

…

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez un petit review;).**


	3. Chapter 3 : Retournement

**Chapitre 3**

_Tous les regards se posèrent sur Clarice. _

_« C'est l'agent du FBI qui a tué Buffalo Bill !_

_« Une agent du FBI hein ? » Fit Embry « Elle va servir la petite conne finalement... Oh oui... elle va nous aider à sortir ! »_

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cage, tout en tenant le Docteur Lecter en joue. Ils n'étaient pas stupides et savaient Hannibal dangereux. Il ne fallait surtout pas le sous estimer.

« Bougez pas Docteur » Fit Jack « Ou cela risque de mal se terminer pour vous »

Hannibal Lecter ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les hommes avec un air indéchiffrable... et qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Embry saisit violemment Clarice par le bras et l'attira hors de la petite prison.

« Tu as compris ? Tu vas nous servir de passe partout ma belle et après je m'occuperais de toi »

Il lui caressa les cheveux arborant un sourire malsain. Elle sentit le dégoût s'immiscer en elle mais elle lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.

« Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire ! » Elle rit « Vous pouvez me tuer allez-y, mais jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici vivants sans moi »

Marcus lui sourit, elle n'aimait pas cela. Il entra da la cellule de Lecter toujours en pointant son arme sur lui. Clarice n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça chérie » Fit-il « Nous tuerons le Docteur si tu ne coopères pas... et je crois que tes supérieurs risque de ne pas être content. D'autant plus que je vais le tuer lentement... histoire qu'il souffre bien. Tu es sûrement trop sensible pour laisser quelqu'un se faire torturer pour ta stupidité n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un mourir à sa place... typique de la psychologie du héro ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lecter meurt, pas par sensibilité, mais parce qu'inconsciemment, elle craignait sa mort, autant qu'elle avait craint celle de son père... et la sienne.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes mis d'accord ! Embry, mets la devant la fenêtre, afin qu'ils voient bien que nous avons un otage et pointe ton arme sur elle... ne les laisse pas croire que tu n'as pas de couille, c'est compris ? Si elle bouge ou tente de communiquer avec eux le bon Docteur prendra une balle dans le genoux »

Puis Marcus se tourna vers Jack.

« T'en es où !? Magne toi on a pas toute la nuit ! »

Jack repris son travail et continua de casser le mur. On entendait plus que le bruit assourdissant de la masse. Puis Clarice fut alors aveuglée par la lumière d'un projecteur. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dans le mégaphone : Jack Crawford.

« Clarice » S'exclama t-il « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Elle voulu lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas blessée par un signe de tête, mais Embry la tenait fermement et elle entendit Marcus la rappeler à l'ordre derrière elle.

« On ne bouge pas ! Sinon tu sais ce qu'il va arriver »

La jeune femme ne fit donc aucun mouvement, espérant que Crawford comprendrait.

« Vous détenez un agent fédéral » Dit-il en s'adressant aux ravisseurs « C'est un déli grave, relâchez là et il se pourrait que le juge fasse preuve de clémence à votre égard ! »

« C'est ça prends nous pour des cons ! » Fit Jack qui fouillait à présent dans le trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur.

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre sa proposition à la légère, c'est un homme de parole » Dit la jeune femme.

« Regardez qui essaye de s'en sortir » Ricana Embry « Mais tu ferais mieux de la fermer personne n'a demandé ton avis » souffla t-il dans son oreille.

« Je disais juste ça pour vous »

« Putain mais ta gueule ! »

Il la jeta par terre et elle heurta le sol violemment. Embry lui jeta un regard assassin, son impulsivité l'avait rendu en colère et il devenait dangereux. Clarice jugea bon de se taire et ne pas l'énerver plus. Lecter grogna et voulu bouger mais l'autre leva son arme.

« Doucement Docteur » dit Marcus « Je ne voudrais pas vous abîmer tout de suite »

Le Docteur ne dit donc rien. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'oeil vers Clarice toujours au sol. Elle se releva tant bien que mal.

« Tu parles encore une fois et je te jure que c'est pas ton nez que je vais casser ! » cracha Embry.

Jack les interrompit tous en s'exclamant.

« ça y est! »

Et il extirpa une boîte qu'il ouvrit... elle était remplie de diamants. Émerveillé, Marcus se précipita vers lui, oubliant complètement Lecter. L'âpat du gain était trop fort.

« Magnifiques » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Jack lui jeta alors un regard paniqué. Comprenant qu'il venait de laisser un psychopathe sans surveillance.

« Et Lecter ! »

Marcus ssursauta, comprenant enfin son erreur. Mais c'était trop tard, Lecter n'était plus dans sa cellule. Dans la pénombre, il était impossible de voir où il était parti. Ils levèrent leurs armes se tenant prêt à tout. Il y avait un psychopathe qui se baladait dans la pièce. A cet instant ils avaient peur. Jack se tourna alors vers son complice et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

« Bordel mais t'es inconscient ! Tu sais de quoi il est capable ?! »

« Écoute... » tenta d'expliquer Marcus.

Mais un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Voyant Lecter hors de portée de tir, Clarice en avait profité pour agir, elle avait écarté les bras de Embry, faisant tomber son revolver sur le sol. Celui-ci distrait par la conversation de ses deux camarades, n'avait rien pu faire.

Ils avaient peut-être tous des réflexes, mais aucun n'avait suivi l'entraînement du FBI que Clarice avait reçu. Cela lui donna quelques avantages, ou en tous les cas assez pour faire pencher la balances des événements de son côté et le Docteur ne servant plus d'otage, elle avait me champ libre. La jeune femme se saisit de l'arme d'Embry et le pointa sur son propriétaire.

« Pose ça ! » S'exclama Jack.

« Et bien sûr, vous croyez que je vais sagement vous obéir c'est bien mal me connaître ! Et puis si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de sortir d'ici je vous le rappelle. »

Elle n'avait pas peur de tirer, elle avait déjà tué pour se défendre... une seule fois. Mais, Clarice n'avait pas peur de recommencer.

Marcus eut un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos et son instinct lui soufflait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être bon pour elle. Elle avait raison.

Il leva son arme, pointant le canon du flingue vers elle.

« Alors on se débrouillera sans toi ma belle »

Il tira, malgré le cri de son camarade qui tenait encore le coffre de diamants. Clarice avait anticipé son geste, elle se baissa donc, mais trop tard, la balle, qui devait atteindre ses jambes, atteignit son flan, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Bon dieu de merde Marcus ! Comment on va faire maintenant » Jack lui lança un regard noir.

Son complice commença à se justifier.

« Mais j'avais visé les jambes, je suis pas stupide non plus »

et à l'autre de répliquer.

« Tu vises mal ! »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, de tirer lorsque presque toutes les lumières son éteintes ! »

Clarice gémissait de douleur, sur le sol. Elle n'osait pas bouger... et elle perdait du sang. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa blessure et le liquide rouge coulait entre ses doigts. C'est alors qu'un grognement sourd et terrifiant sortit de nul part. Une forme sombre, qu'elle ne distinguait pas bien dans la pénombre, se jeta sur Marcus, elle entendit son hurlement et le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il heurta le parquet. Jack produisit à peu près les mêmes sons alors que la forme s'occupait de lui. Puis, la jeune femme vit cette silhouette s'approcher, elle se crispa, bien qu'elle se doutait de la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Tout va bien Clarice ce n'est que moi.»

« Docteur... »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui enleva doucement sa main. Son visage resta de marbre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Clarice, mais intérieurement il grimaça. Sa blessure était fâcheuse, mais opérable, il fallait faire vite.

« Docteur... » murmura Clarice qui se sentait peu à peu sombrer.

« Ne parlez pas Clarice vous allez avoir besoin de votre énergie. »

« … derrière vous »

Il se retourna violemment, saisissant le bras d'Embry qui tenait un coûteau. Lecter ne paniquait pas, il ne paniquait jamais.

Clarice observa cet instant qui s'était comme figé, gardant en mémoire le visage d'Hannibal Lecter en train de tuer.

_Son pouls n'a pas dépassé 85 quand il lui a dévoré la langue_

Il souriait comme un chat devant une souris. Il était calme, sans excitation particulière, rapide et précis. Un animal, un prédateur, chassant sa proie.

Puis l'action reprit à une telle vitesse que la jeune femme eut du mal à suivre, la douleur brouillant son regard et ses sens en général. Avec une rapidité déconcertante et une précision chirurgicale Lecter s'était emparé de l'arme tranchante et avait poignardé son assaillant, juste au niveau de l'estomac. Embry poussa un cri presque étouffé.

« Vous voyez mon cher Embry, je déteste l'impolitesse, surtout lorsqu'elle est dirigée vers quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Je n'ai pas voulu choquer le magnifique et noble sens moral de l'agent Starling ici présente, aussi je n'ai pas tué vos camarades. Mais je vais faire une exception pour vous. Vous m'avez donné une excellente excuse. Je dois vous punir pour votre ingratitude »

Avec lenteur, il remonta la lame, arrachant un hurlement à Embry.

« Avant de vous laisser mourir sur votre avarice » Reprit Hannibal avec sérieux. « J'aimerais que vous compreniez bien une chose... »

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Une femme n'est pas un objet que l'on utilise à sa guise, c'est une œuvre d'art qui se respecte et se mérite. Et Clarice Starling est l'une des plus belle œuvres d'art qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. J'espère que cette leçon de respect vous sera utile dans une vie prochaine. »

« Je t'emmerde... » Fit l'homme. Puis il perdit connaissance

S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. Hannibal le laissa choir sur le sol. Puis son visage changea, le meurtre était commis. Son regard sr posa sur la jeune femme. En un instant il semblait à Clarice qu'il était devenu ou redevenu quelqu'un d'autre... le petit garçon qu'il avait été avant la mort de Misha. Avant la mort de son âme. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le bâtiment. Les agents du FBI arriveraient d'un instant à l'autre.

« Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous emprunte au FBI quelques temps ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas et sombra dans l'inconscience. Il la souleva alors sans difficulté, elle paraissait si légère dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés... … magnifique.

…

Lorsque Jack Crawford et les agents du FBI pénétrèrent dans le pièces, quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent deux hommes inconscients et blessés puis un cadavre au milieu de la pièce, baignant dans son sang. Mais aucune trace de Clarice Starling ni d'Hannibal Lecter.

Crawford se sentit mal tout à coup. Il avait peur, peur de savoir à qui appartenait le sang... peur d'apprendre que Clarice deviendrait le prochain repas du Cannibal. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait sans doute libéré un homme de sa folie, qu'il avait fait réunir deux faces d'une même pièces, deux âmes sœurs. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait réuni Hannibal Lecter, et Clarice Starling.


	4. Chapter 4 : Vivre Vraiment

**Chapitre 4 :**

Lorsque Clarice reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait allongée dans un grand lit, au matelas moelleux et confortable. Elle aurait pu émettre un soupir d'aise, mais la douleur était encore bien présente dans son flan. Son nez en revanche semblait aller un peu mieux.

Il faisait jour, elle distinguait le soleil à travers les volets à demi fermés de la fenêtre située à sa droite. Où était-elle donc ?

S'éveillant petit à petit de son sommeil brumeux, la jeune femme se mit à observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était une chambre, plutôt grande. Et totalement inconnue. Elle n'était donc pas chez elle.

La porte située en face du lit, s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer Hannibal Lecter. Elle fut surprise de le trouver ici et déglutit. Elle connaissait son dossier, le nombre de ses victimes et ce qu'il leur avait fait. Clarice ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il était. Il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, mais l'avait également enlevée.

L'agent du FBI avait espérer se réveiller à l'Hôpital. Elle s'était même imaginé mourir. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ? Dans quel but ?

Lecter s'avança vers elle. Il portait toujours sa tenue de prisonnier, recouverte de quelques tâches de sang. Il n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de se changer.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Clarice ? »

« … Bien, merci. »

« Je n'espérais pas vous voir éveillée de si tôt » ajouta t-il « Les anesthésiants que je vous ai administrés pour vous opérer était plutôt coriaces. Mais il le fallait, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous voir rependre conscience durant l'intervention »

Opérer ? Il lui avait donc retiré la balle. Impressionnant. Y avait-il quelque chose que cet homme ne sache pas faire ?

« Où sommes-nous Docteur Lecter ? » Demanda t-elle alors « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'hôpital »

Il lui sourit, de ce même sourire carnassier qu'il lui avait dédié lorsqu'il avait dit :_ « On va finir par croire que l'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre ». _

« Non non non non Clarice, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez vraiment savoir. Pourquoi ne pas directement me poser les questions qui vous brûlent les lèvres : Ai-je tué le propriétaire de cette maison et pourquoi vous ai-je emmenée avec moi ? C'est cela n'est-il pas agent Starling que vous voulez vraiment me demander ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Cet homme savait parfaitement lire dans son cerveau, c'en était effrayant... Réellement. Mais elle l'avait laissé pénétrer son esprit, ses cauchemars et souvenirs, il était trop tard à présent il était dans sa tête et ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Clarice comprenait à présent la torture psychologique qu'il avait pu infliger à ses Victimes et ce qui en faisait un excellent psychiatre.

Il poursuivit.

« Pour répondre à ces deux questions Clarice. Je n'ai pas tué le propriétaire de cette jolie bâtisse, il n'était pas là lorsque nous sommes entrés et à en juger par le courrier et les factures, cela semble être la maison de vacances d'un médecin. Une chance pour moi j'ai eu sous la main les outils nécessaires pour vos soins. »

Clarice était soulagée... il n'avait tué personne, enfin pour cette nuit en tous les cas.

« Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi vous-ai-je emmenée avec moi ? Et bien parce que c'était ce que vous souhaitiez le plus au monde Clarice. »

Elle hoqueta.

« Vous croyez que j'espérais que vous m'enlèveriez, comme un prince charmant ?! »

Il rit.

« Allons Clarice, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas le prince dans l'histoire, mais le Loup. Mais pourquoi le petit chaperon rouge n'aurait-elle pas envie de se faire dévorer ? Se laisser consommer par la bête ? Vous savez que j'ai raison Agent Starling. »

Oui, il avait raison. Le rejoindre du côté de la liberté, loin des contraintes, vivant une vie pleine de frissons, s'interdisant les modérations, n'appréciant cette manière de vivre que pour les extrêmes. … Vivre vraiment en réalité.

« Puis-je vous poser une question Docteur ? »

Il haussa un sourcils... il ne s'attendait pas à la voir accepter cette vérité aussi facilement. Puis il sourit, c'était ce qu'il avait aimé chez Clarice Starling, sa fragilité, son sens du devoir, sa détermination et surtout la manière dont elle réussissait à le surprendre, malgré le fait qu'il soit entré dans sa tête. Au fond Hannibal Lecter ne serait jamais rassasié de ce que Clarice pouvait lui apporter... un puits sans fond.

« Quid pro quo Clarice, répondez d'abord à la mienne. »

Encore ce petit jeu de « donnant donnant » ! Elle commençait à en connaître les règles et s'y plia sans concession sans doute pour la dernière fois. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il savait détecter le mensonge, comment, elle ne savait pas, mais il en était capable.

« J'ai toujours cru que le petit chaperon rouge avait toujours cherché à ce que Loup la dévore et finalement sans énormément de protestation. »

Ah brave Clarice ! Elle avait suivi sa comparaison et s'en servait pour avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sans vraiment l'annoncer de vive voix. Cela lui plaisait, énormément.

« J'ai toujours trouvé aussi. Posez moi donc votre question Agent Starling. »

« Ce que vous m'avez dit dans le donjon, était-ce sincère ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« A votre avis ? Vous ai-je déjà menti Clarice ? »

« Vous répondez à ma question par une autre question, ce n'est pas du jeu Docteur. » Fit-elle, un demi sourire amusé apparaissant sur son visage.

Ce sourire là, il avait tant espéré le voir un jour sur le visage de la jeune femme. En ce moment, elle était véritablement Clarice Starling et non l'agent du FBI, il commençait à réussir à chasser cette Starling là de son esprit à elle et c'était un grand pas. Enfin elle serait libre de la contrainte et pourrait accepter vivre cette vie d'extrêmes qu'il comptait partager avec elle.

« Oui c'était sincère. Cela réponds t-il à votre question Clarice ? »

Oui cela y répondait. Mais elle avait peur, peur de ce que cela pouvait engendrer chez elle. Oui la jeune femme avait bien compris, dans ses silences, sous entendus dans ses métaphores, qu'il l'invitait à s'enfuir avec lui. Mais et le FBI ? Ardélia ? Tout allait s'écrouler autour d'elle ! Sa carrière à peine débutée et son papa... elle avait tellement envie qu'il soit fière d'elle.

Lecter semblait comprendre le combat qu'elle menait intérieurement. Il y avait encore quelques barrières à faire tomber dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, pour qu'elle soit finalement libre et elle même. Il s'approcha donc de son chevet, posa sa main sur celle de Clarice. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact, de terreur ou d'appréciation, elle ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être les deux. Étrangement, les mains du Docteur étaient douces et contrastaient avec son statut de meurtrier.

« Clarice regardez moi. »

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête pour faire face au regard bleu acier et pénétrant d'Hannibal Lecter, il l'hypnotisait presque.

« Votre père est mort. Il n'est plus là pour vous juger. Il a été fier de vous jusqu'à son trépas. Mais il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Vous devez le chasser de votre tête pour pouvoir vivre à présent. Vous ne devez pas regarder derrière vous, seul le présent compte Clarice. C'est cela être libre. »

Il avait raison... mais... elle venait d'obtenir son insigne, tous ces efforts pour laisser tomber maintenant.

Hannibal Lecter sentit sa dernière hésitation faire obstacle, alors il l'élimina, définitivement de l'esprit de la jeune femme, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, scellant le destin de Clarice Starling dans un baiser doux et tendre. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour mieux le presser contre elle, savourant le goût de cette bouche sur la sienne. Un léger parfum de cannelle s'en dégageait... elle aimait bien.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Puis se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Hannibal sut alors que l'agent Starling était morte, partie pour toujours. Il ne restait plus que Clarice.

« Ne regardons plus en arrière » Dit-il « Regardons dans la même direction. Soyons libres. »

Pour la première fois, Clarice Starling allait apprendre à vivre vraiment.

**FIN **

**Voilà c'est la fin de cette courte fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si c'est le cas. Ou bien même si vous n'avez pas aimé, j'apprécie les critiques constructives. :)**

**A la prochaine. **


End file.
